Mage Tower (法師之塔)
Mage Tower Final Map.png Mage Tower Intro.png Mage Tower Enemies.jpg Frost Mage Profile.jpg Fire Mage Profile.jpg Magic Swordsman Profile.jpg Alchemist MT Profile.jpg Fire Elemental Profile.jpg Homunculus Profile.jpg Necromancer Profile.jpg Evil Javid Profile.jpg Overmind Profile.jpg 困難度 - 簡單 進入地圖消耗體力:3點 地點屬性加成:闇 (+200 max HP; +25 攻擊) *解鎖自: 獸人營地 *解鎖: 極地冰河 *解鎖: 千古皇陵 You get your 3rd Adventure Material, 祕法珠 here, the 稀有敵人, Homunculus provides Imo(pet); which does not appear on the Evil Javid route and Overmind gives no 掉落. __TOC__ 地點資料 0. Outside 1. Entrance Hall Encounter Frost Mage 2. Stairway of Trials 損失 100 hp 損失 200 hp Oily Poisoned Sticky Wet 沒事發生 3. Experimentation Area Encounter Fire Mage 4. Adept Hall Encounter Magic Swordsman 5. Storage Room 獲得 300 遊戲幣 獲得 祕法珠 獲得 靈魂碎片 獲得 魔法之鎚 獲得 急救箱 獲得 解毒劑 Purple Flower (彩虹花圈 收集物) Runestones (Tower of Hidden Mysteries 收集物) Slime Nutrient DX (Slime Chest 收集物) ﻿ 6. Research Area Encounter Alchemist 7. Alchemy Table 獲得 350 遊戲幣 獲得 祕法珠 獲得 靈魂碎片 獲得 洗污劑 稀有蹤跡 Purple Flower (彩虹花圈 收集物) Runestones (Tower of Hidden Mysteries 收集物) Slime Nutrient DX (Slime Chest 收集物) Alchemist Stone (0/3 Accessory) 8. Heart of the Tower (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Frost Mage Encounter Alchemist Encounter Fire Mage Encounter Fire Elemental 9. Classroom 獲得 300 遊戲幣 獲得 2點地圖熟練度 獲得 祕法珠 獲得 3點祕法珠 熟練度 獲得 Apprentice Hammer 稀有蹤跡 Purple Flower (Rainbow Wreath 收集物) Runestones (Tower of Hidden Mysteries 收集物) Slime Nutrient DX (Slime Chest 收集物) 10. Necromancy Room Encounter Necromancer (Boss 1) 11. Sky Bridge (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) 損失 60 hp 損失 300 HP 損失 2點體力 & 200 HP & become Injured Scared 遇敵 Fire Mage 獲得 2點體力 沒事發生 12. Maniac Asylum Encounter Evil Javid (Boss 2) 13. Gargoyle Array (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) 損失 100 hp 損失 200 hp 損失 1點體力 Demoralized 獲得 2點體力 沒事發生 14. Magic Portal Encounter Overmind (Boss 3) 敵人資料 Frost Mage 140hp 20xp Fire Mage 150hp 20xp Magic Swordsman 180hp 25xp Alchemist 145hp 20xp Fire Elemental 400hp 30xp 稀有敵人: Homunculus 300hp 100xp 掉落: 3 祕法珠 6 靈魂碎片 2 Apprentice Hammer Miracle Hammer Recover Hammer Time Hammer Imo(寵物) Boss 1: Necromancer 450hp 45xp (+2250xp 首殺經驗) Can inflict Cursed. 掉落: 500 遊戲幣 祕法珠 靈魂碎片 Apprentice Hammer 魔法之鎚 Book of Enigma (Tower of Hidden Mysteries 收集物) Libram of Mystery (Tower of Hidden Mysteries 收集物) 火球 - (4/0 Acc) Iron Chest (Enchanted Ring 5/2 Accessory) Boss 2: Evil Javid 600hp 60xp (+4000xp 首殺經驗) Can inflict Burnt if Oily 掉落: 550 遊戲幣 祕法珠 魔石 朋友之鎚 Arcane Chains (Tower of Hidden Mysteries 收集物) Bottomless Hole (Slime Chest 收集物) Treasure Chest (Anti Magic Pendant 0/10 Accessory) Mysterious Chest (Libram of Forbidden Arts Bronze 遺物) Boss 3: Overmind 1200hp 300xp (+8500xp 首殺經驗) Can cause -3 武器耐久 掉落: Overmind gives no 掉落 but has an EXP bonus容易掉回復之鎚 稀有道具: Getting 1-3 Star Mastery of this location unlocks the following Rare Items in the Adventure Store 1-Star: Enchanted Ring - 30,000 遊戲幣 2-Stars: Anti Magic Pendant - 40 Smith Tokens 3-Stars: Libram of Forbidden Arts - Cost 60 Smith Tokens 其他語言 *英文